hell_gates_2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 1 1
Was im letzten Teil geschah... Kapitel 1 - Verdorbene Unschuld "Wähle deine Freunde mit Bedacht!" Anm.: Gebietsnamen (erkennbar mit dem Zauber Ortskunde) sind kursiv angegeben. Ankunft im Paradies Boden des Paradiestals - Fragmente einer Zivilisation Nachdem sich Edel vom Jetlag des Portals erholt hat, könnt ihr euch in eurer neuen Umgebung erstmal umsehen. Die leuchtende Säule in der Mitte ist das Portal, durch welches ihr gekommen seid. Jetzt wird es jedoch von merkwürdigen, hüpfenden Felsen blockiert. Der Rückweg ist also vorerst versperrt. Immerhin hat eine gute Seele euch ein Bündel mit einem Satz Holzwaffen sowie etwas dünnem und mittlerem Leder dagelassen. Hinter den Statuen mit den verwitterten Inschriften liegt zudem noch das Machtbuch "Schlüsselmeister", falls ihr es in Valadurs Versteck übersehen haben solltet. Am Fuße der Treppe liegt auch ein Speichertagebuch bereit. Und zu guter Letzt können die Magier unter euch gleich mal ihren Feuerzauber an dem auffälligen Busch auf der linken Seite ausprobieren und sich die Glyphe des Schattens aus der Truhe schnappen. Mit den Holzwaffen in eurem Besitz könnt ihr auch endlich auf das Menü und euer Inventar zugreifen. Auch hier gibt es eine Menge zu sehen, nehmt euch also ruhig Zeit. Unter "Equip" könnt ihr nochmals alle Infos zu Waffen und Rüstungen einsehen, die es auch in der Trainigshalle gab. Rüstet die Waffe aus, von der ihr denkt, dass sie euch am meisten zusagt und begebt euch nach Süden. Boden des Paradiestals - Weg des Geweihten Hier erwartet euch euer erster Kampf. Allerdings hat er noch Übungscharakter, da die drei Schimpansen nur vor euch weglaufen, ohne sich zu wehren. Das Herumgerenne kann es zunächst etwas anstrengend machen, sie tatsächlich zu treffen. Beachtet, dass ihr euch auch nach dem Drücken der Leertaste noch bewegen könnt. Bleibt also den Affen auf den Fersen und versucht sie möglichst in enge Passagen zu treiben. Sammelt nach dem Kampf alles ein, was die Gegner hinterlassen haben. Das solltet ihr nach jedem Kampf übrigens immer als erstes tun (abgesehen vom eventuell notwendigen Heilen). Denn wenn ihr eines der Menüs auf der linken Seite aufruft, verschwinden alle gedropten Items. Danach könnt ihr endlich die Truhe links oben öffnen, die euch bestimmt schon aufgefallen ist. Sie enthält ein kleines Heilkraut. Rechts davon, hinter dem Baum gut versteckt befindet sich eine weitere Kiste mit einem mittleren Heilkraut. An die Truhe ganz rechts kommt ihr vorerst nicht heran, also geht nach links weiter. Boden des Paradiestals - Talkreuzung Hier seht ihr auf der anderen Seite endlich eine menschliche Seele, doch zuvor gilt es wieder zu kämpfen. Die grünen Männchen sind Makaken und genauso feige wie die Schimpansen. Die Flusskrebse hingegen wissen sich zu wehren. Kommt ihr ihnen zu Nahe, stürmen sie ein Stück weit auf euch zu. Hit and Run ist hier angesagt - verleitet erst eines der Krustentiere zum Angriff, weicht aus und schlagt dann zu. Versucht auch zu erkennen, wie oft ihr selbst angreifen könnt, bevor ein Krebs wieder bereit ist. Sind alle Gegner besiegt, solltet ihr euren ersten Level-Up erfahren. Keine Sorge, bis zum notwendigen Kristall ist es nicht mehr weit. Vorher gibt es hier noch einiges einzusacken. Rechts unten findet ihr einen Kiesel. Oben, in der Truhe mit der halbverborgenen Leiter gibt es einen kleinen Trank. Ganz links, ein Stück über dem Ausgang und hinter dem roten Strauch kaum zu sehen, steht noch eine Truhe mit einem mittleren Trank. In das Loch rechts oben passt ihr derzeit nicht hinein, also folgt dem Weg, den das Kind genommen hat, nach links. Konfliktherd Paradiestal Boden des Paradiestals - Passage der Menschen Geht ohne Furcht auf die Wachen zu. Sie geraten in ziemliche Aufruhr, scheinen sich jedoch über eure Ankunft zu freuen. Sie geleiten euch ins Dorf der Menschen zum Dorfplatz, um euch ihrem Ältesten vorzustellen. Auch wenn dieser momentan ziemlich maulfaul ist, seid ihr jetzt etwa besser im Bilde und habt eure erste Kapitelaufgabe in der Tasche - ihr sollt den Konflikt zwischen Menschen und Goblins beenden. Zunächst steht aber erstmal eine Tour durchs Dorf auf dem Plan. Vor der Hütte des Ältesten liegt ein Tagebuch bereit. In seiner Hütte gibt sich der Häuptling endlich gesprächiger und überlässt euch sogar seine grüne Rupie. Weiter im Uhrzeigersinn befindet sich die Hütte des Lehrers für die Fertigkeit Durchsuchen. Im Moment könnt ihr noch nichts lernen, aber zumindest seine Aufnahmebedingung könnt ihr schon erfüllen. Geht dazu einfach rechts durch die Wand und sammelt die grüne Rupie ein. Verlasst die Hütte, und ihr solltet ein Stück weiter unten ein Mädchen mit einer großen Frucht sehen. Sprecht es an und schiebt für sie die Frucht in den Verschlag vor der Hütte, neben der sie steht. Zum Dank erhaltet ihr eine blaue Rupie und habt eure erste Aufgabe, Packesel, erfüllt. In der Hütte selbst könnt ihr Kiesel und dünnes Leder kaufen. Allerdings ist davon abzuraten, da ihr diese Sachen auch von Gegnern ziemlich leicht bekommen könnt. Dagegen ist das Tauschangebot des Händlers schon interessanter. Wenn ihr ihm Wurzeln bringt, könnt ihr diese bei ihm gegen riesige Heilkräuter eintauschen. Die nächste Hütte in Richtung Süden stellt eure hiesige Übernachtungsmöglichkeit dar - zum Sensationspreis von nur einem Pako (die Dorfbewohner reden alle einfach von Geld). Dem Gärtner vor der Herberge könnt ihr helfen, indem ihr ihn ansprecht und danach über das Beet trampelt, bis keine dunkelgrünen Pflanzen mehr zu sehen sind. Beispielhaftes Unkrautjäten, welches auch mit einer weiteren blauen Rupie belohnt wird. Dem Uhrzeigersinn folgend gelangt ihr zu einer Hütte, in der euch ein kleiner Junge eine Schatzkarte schenkt. Die andere will er allerdings nur teuer verkaufen! Da ihr ja noch weder solche Karten lesen könnt, noch etwas zum Graben besitzt, kann euch das aber erstmal egal sein. Die Hütte im Südwesten beherbergt einen weiteren Händler, welcher euch Heilkräuter anbietet. Gut zu wissen! Hinter seinem Haus versteckt sich ein kleiner Bursche. Sprecht ihn an und er überlässt euch als Anerkennung seine blaue Rupie. Fast durch!!! Neben der nächsten Hütte steht Hauptmann Stock, einer der wenigen (seiner Meinung nach sogar der einzige) kampffähigen Männer im Dorf. Er kann euch diverse Kampfstile beibringen, sobald ihr dazu fähig seid. In der selbst Hütte arbeitet ein Werkzeugbastler, welcher euch auch Waffen und Rüstungen anfertigen kann. Kommt später wieder, wenn ihr genug Materialien besitzt. Im letzten Haus, nahe des Nordwestausgangs, lebt schließlich eine Schülerin des verschwundenen Medizinmannes, welche euch ein wenig in Feuer- und Wassermagie unterrichten kann. Bleiben noch die Leute in der Dorfmitte. Sie stehen für verschiedene Tauschgeschäfte bereit, für die euch aber ebenfalls noch die nötige Handelsware fehlt. Verlasst nun den Dorfplatz durch den Ausgang links oben. Dorf der Menschen - Heligtum des Kristalls Endlich habt ihr einen Kristall gefunden! Steigt vorher nur kurz die Treppe hinab, damit ihr schonmal wisst, wo sich die Jagdhalle befindet und ihr den Erfolg "Jägermeister" abstauben könnt. Dann noch ein schneller Blick hinter den Wasserfall - da versteckt sich ganz rechts nämlich eine blaue Rupie. Untersucht nun den Kristall. Der unterste Eintrag stellt die Hilfe zu den einzelnen Funktionen des Kristalls dar. Am interressantesten für euch ist natürlich der oberste Punkt. Dank eurem Level-Up könnt ihr hier nun eure Werte steigern: 1 Punkt für HP oder MP und 2 Punkte für die anderen Attribute. Die tatsächlichen Auswirkungen hängen von eurer Rasse ab. 1 Punkt für A führt zu einer Erhöhung um 3, bei B um 2 und bei C nur um einen mikrigen Punkt. Von der Verbesserung des C-Attributes solltet ihr also eher absehen, da gibt es später bessere Möglichkeiten. Bei Fertigkeiten könnt ihr erst mit dem Erreichen von Level 3 etwas ausrichten. Dann könnt ihr eure Talente mittels Fertigkeitspunkten verbessern und zudem sehen, welche Fähigkeiten ihr zusätzlich erlernen könnt. Derzeit lohnt noch die Karte einen Blick. Sie zeigt euch einen Teil Welt und wenn ihr das Schwert oben links auswählt auch eine Skizze des Paradiestals. Anscheinend gibt es noch eine weitere Siedlung mit einem Kristall in der Nähe. Wenn ihr mit dem Kristall fertig seid, könnt ihr weiter links noch den Ritualplatz bewundern. Hier ist aber im Moment noch tote Hose. Zurück zum Dorfplatz und weiter nach Süden führt der Weg in die Wildnis, vorbei an der Hütte des Medizinmannes. Zunächst werdet ihr jedoch Zeuge, wie ein sogenannter Diener der Erdenmutter (ein Steinkäfer, wie ihr später noch erfahren werdet) einen wertvoll wirkenden Gegenstand stibitzt. Folgt ihm jedoch nicht, denn die Gegner sind euch dort noch über. Auch in die Hütte kommt ihr aufgrund des Felsens vorerst nicht hinein. Einige Vorbereitungen Nach der ganzen Erkundung wird es Zeit eure Ausrüstung aufzubessern. Bekämpft dazu die Krebse und Affen auf der Talkreuzung. Probiert auch die verschiedenen Waffen aus. Mit den erbeuteten Materialien könnt ihr beim Werkzeugmacher eine stärkere Waffe und Rüstungsteile anfertigen. Hier dazu ein paar Hinweise: *Für die Waffe und den Helm bietet sich die Glyphe der Heilung an. Sie heilt eure HP nach jedem Kampf ein wenig und ihr müsst weniger Geld für Kräuter ausgeben. *Für die anderen Sachen bietet sich die Glyphe der Geschicklichkeit an, da sie euch das Ausweichen erleichtert; lediglich Magier sollten über die Heilungsglyphe (heilt hier MP) nachdenken. *Unabhängig von euren derzeitigen Fertigkeiten und Waffen rate ich zu einer leichten Rüstung und einem Accessoire. Die schwere Rüstung würde nämlich derzeit noch dafür sorgen, dass ihr schlechter ausweichen und treffen und zudem nicht ganz so oft zuschlagen könnt. Ein Schild würde gänzlich verhindern, dass ihr gegnerischen Angriffen überhaupt ausweichen könnt. Wenn ihr etwas später Zugriff auf bessere Materialien habt, lohnt es sich eher, auszuprobieren, ob ein Schild oder die schwere Rüstung eher euer Ding sind. Vergesst schließlich nicht, die Sachen unter Equip auch anzulegen! So gerüstet könnt ihr beruhigt eure Erkundung des Paradiestals fortsetzen. Begebt euch erneut zur Talkreuzung. Wie es von dort aus weiter geht erfahrt ihr in Teil 2. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Komplettlösung